Te amo y estaré contigo para siempre
by TsubasaX4
Summary: ikuto regresa después de 6 años y planea ir por amu pero al llegar a su balcón del departamento de ella la ve con tadase, accidentalmente cuando esta a punto de irse escucha la conversación que manteniente esto dará a ikuto una oportunidad de expresarle su amor a amu Advertencia contiene un intento de lemmon


**tsubasa: vuelvo con un one-shot romantico**

** espero que les guste **

**shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach-pit, cualquier semenjanza con otro fic es mera coincidencia**

* * *

Ikuto subió al balcón de amu para verla pero no se esperaba verla con tadase ambos agarrados de la mano sentados en la sala del departamento, cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho accidentalmente la conversación.

Amu: no

Tadase: lo siento si te incomode

Amu: no es eso pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era admiración, entonces por eso no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, solo podemos ser amigos, solo eso te puedo ofrecer

Tadase: entiendo, espero que esa persona corresponda a tus sentimientos, hasta luego amu-chan

Tadase salió del cuarto y bajo por la escaleras para irse mientras en el cuarto, amu estaba pensando en cómo decirle sus sentimientos a esa persona especial.

Podría ser con indirectas pero tal vez se burle de mí pero tal vez maduro en el tiempo en que se fue, aunque ayer regreso no lo he visto en todo el día, me pregunto cómo estar Ikuto si yo tengo 19 él debe de tener 24, me gustaría presumirle que ya no soy de pecho plano y ya no soy una niña pero el tal vez me ve como una amiga o hermana.

Amu salió al balcón para aclararse un poco y si ella es hinamori amu una chica de 19 años que apenas se da cuenta a quien amo en realidad, su pelo hasta la cintura y castaño, si castaño porque durante el tiempo que paso su pelo se hizo castaño, al parecer era algo que les pasaba a toda la familia de parte de la madre de amu solo a mujeres pero se salta una generación, pero su cabello era brillante y hermoso, suave al tacto resaltaban con sus ojos ámbares.

Amu estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ikuto estaba detrás de ella viéndola fijamente, ya era tarde y tenía que dormir pero al voltear se topó con alguien.

Ikuto: yo, amu

Amu: Ikuto que haces aquí

Ikuto: quería probar tu cama haber que tan suave es

Ikuto agarro de la muñeca a amu y se la llevo a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama.

Amu: Ikuto suéltame

Ikuto: no, estoy muy cómodo

Amu se intentó mover pero no podía, lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez se cayó de la cama con Ikuto sobre ella.

Amu: quítate de encima

Ikuto: no quiero

Ikuto se quedó viéndola fijamente mientras ella se sonrojada, él se acercó más de la cuenta y las beso apasionadamente mientras la levantaba por la espalda y la sentaba en sus piernas y ellas las enrollaba alrededor de él, Ikuto la cargo hasta la cama y le desabrocho la blusa y él se quitó la camiseta, le quito la falda y el pantalón, Ikuto comenzó acariciar la intimidad de amu mientras ella gemía, el introdujo un dedo lo saco y lo metió y así lo hizo hasta tener 4 dedos dentro de ella mientras le besaba los senos, ella también quería darle placer así que cambio de lugar y quedo sobre él y empezó a frotar sus sexos mientras lo besaba y le mordía las orejas Ikuto soltaba gemidos, pero se desesperó y volvió a la antigua posición y comenzó a penetrarla, amu soltó varias lágrimas y se las limpiaba con los dedos , la penetro más fuerte cuando ella ya no sentía dolor, él se sentó y todavía unidos y el agarro su muslos y comenzó a penetrarla mientras besaba sus pechos, toda la noche se amaron como nunca para que al final se dijeran "te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

7 años después…

Madre: entonces fue así como papa volvió con mama

Hija: que fantástica historia y será mi favorita por siempre

Padre: le contaste

Mama: me pidió que se la contara

Papa: eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo amu tsukiyomi eres la mejor madre para ella y para el que viene en camino

Mama: gracias Ikuto por permanecer a mi lado

Papa/mama: "te amo y estaré a tu lado por siempre"


End file.
